What Makes the Birds Laugh?
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Roxas was wondering what was really making the birds laugh...Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be writing petty fan fiction, eh?

(A/N: This song is called _Ça fait rire les oiseaux_ by La Compagnie Créole and just to let you know it is _**very**_ loosely translated by my two years of French, So if you can translate it better, please do so! And in this fic Roxas still is "connected" of sorts to Sora so he still can feel a tiny bit of emotion)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was sitting on his favorite perch overlooking Twilight Town eating one of his ever present sea-salt popsicles. Right as he finished off his flavored-ice on a stick, a bird flew up beside him to start singing its evening call. 'Funny,' Roxas though, 'It almost sounds like it's….. Laughing…'

Ça fait rir' les oiseaux. (What makes the birds laugh?)  
Ça fait chanter les abeilles. (What makes the bees sing?)  
Ça chasse les nuages (What chases away the clouds)  
Et fait briller le soleil. (And makes the sun shine?)  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux (What makes the birds laugh)  
Et danser les écureuils. (And the squirrels dance)  
Ça rajoute des couleurs (What adds colours,)  
Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. (To all the colours of the rainbow?)  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux, (What makes the birds laugh?)  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux (Oh, oh, oh what makes the birds laugh?)  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux, (What makes the birds laugh?)  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux. (Oh, oh, oh what makes the birds laugh?)

He closed his eyes and smiled, leaning back onto the wall with his hands behind his head. Roxas could have sworn he felt a little tug in the spot where his heart used to reside. He gave a small frown and placed one of his hands of the spot where his heart should be. Feeling nothing, he sighed and placed his hand back where it was and continued listening to the bird's song.

Une chanson d'amour, (A love song,)  
C'est comme un looping en avion : (It's like doing spirals in a plane)  
Ça fait battre le cœur (What makes your heart beat)  
Des filles et des garçons. (All the girls and boys)  
Une chanson d'amour, (A love song)  
C'est l'oxygèn' dans la maison. (It's the air in the home)  
Tes pieds n'touch'nt plus par terre. (Your feet don't touch the ground)  
T'es en lévitation. (You are levitaing)  
Si y a d' la pluie dans ta vie, (When there's rain in your life)  
Le soir te fait peur. (And the evening scares you)  
La musique est là pour ça. (The music is for you)  
Y a toujours une mélodie (There is always a melody)  
Pour des jours meilleurs. (For better days)  
Allez, tape dans tes mains : (Clap your hands)  
Ça porte bonheur. (To be happy (Not sure about translation..)  
C'est magique, un refrain (It's magic, a refrain (same here….)  
Qu'on reprend tous en chœur. (That happens in the chorus (My stupid level of French..)

Roxas opened a weary eye to see that the bird that was singing alone now had another, drabber coloured one sitting beside it. His years of schooling told him that the new bird was a female of the same species as the original bird. Once more he felt a tug in the abyss that was his heart. "But why is it laughing still?" Roxas said quietly to himself.

Ça fait rir' les oiseaux.  
Ça fait chanter les abeilles.  
Ça chasse les nuages  
Et fait briller le soleil.  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux  
Et danser les écureuils.  
Ça rajoute des couleurs  
Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux,  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux.

T'es revenu chez toi (You return home)  
La tête pleine de souvenirs :(Your head is full of memories)  
Des soirs au clair de lune,(Evenings in the moonlight,)  
Des moments de plaisir.(Moments of pleasure)  
T'es revenu chez toi(You return home)  
Et tu veux déjà repartir(And you already want to search)  
Pour trouver l'aventure(For another adventure)  
Qui n'arrête pas de finir.(You never finish)  
Si y a du gris dans ta nuit,(When your nights are grey)  
Des larmes dans ton cœur.(And tears are in your heart)  
La musique est là pour ça.(The music is for you)  
Y a toujours une mélodie(There is always a melody)  
Pour des jours meilleurs.(For better days)  
Allez, tape dans tes mains :(Clap your hands)  
Ça porte bonheur.(To be happy)  
C'est magique, un refrain (It's magic, a refrain)  
Qu'on reprend tous en chœur(That happens in the chorus)

Getting annoyed by the birds' happy trills, he opened his eyes so he could focus on something less…. Joyful. Instead he started looking into the town at all of the people doing their daily chores. Seeing all the happiness below him made the all too familiar ache come back.

Ça fait rir' les oiseaux.  
Ça fait chanter les abeilles.  
Ça chasse les nuages  
Et fait briller le soleil.  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux  
Et danser les écureuils.  
Ça rajoute des couleurs  
Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux,  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux,  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux.

Ça fait rir' les oiseaux.  
Ça fait chanter les abeilles.  
Ça chasse les nuages  
Et fait briller le soleil.  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux  
Et danser les écureuils.  
Ça rajoute des couleurs,  
Aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux,  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux  
Ça fait rir' les oiseaux,  
Oh, oh, oh, rir' les oiseaux.

Suddenly the two birds took flight into the light of the dying sun. Right as soon as they left his field of vision, Roxas understood why the birds where laughing. "What makes the birds laugh," he chuckled quietly while a single crystalline tear made a path down his face, "Is love…"


End file.
